Save a Horse, Ride a Machinegun
by RollinsInTheDean
Summary: Part of the Maple Leaf Mistake series. After Ajay and Bailey catch Alex singing Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy, they take him to a country bar only to be fooled when their plan to embarass him backfires. ONESHOT


This idea randomly just popped into my head, bear with me on this lol. This is part of my Maple Leaf Mistake short series. Please visit my page to read a list of the stories that coincide with this. P.S, While I am writing this, Urban Cowboy is on when Bud is riding the bull.

* * *

**Save a Horse, Ride a Machinegun!!**

Bailey and Ajay were walking down the hall of the impact zone when they heard music coming from one of the locker rooms.

"Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy is coming from the X-Division locker room," Ajay said looking at Bailey smiling, "I guess the British Invasion are having some sort of rodeo with each other."

"That's not coming from the X-Division locker room," Bailey said laughing, "That's coming from Alex and Chris' locker room."

"OH SHIT," Ajay said running over to the door and peeking in when she saw Alex with his back towards the door, iPod in his ears, and singing the first verse of the song that was made popular by Big & Rich.

"Well I walk into the room passing out hundred dollar bills, and it kills, and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grills," Alex said dancing around acting like he was passing out money in a parade.

Ajay giggled and shut the door and she turned around to Bailey and started laughing hysterically in the hall.

"What is so funny," Bailey asked.

"Alex…he…uh…is dancing to Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy," Ajay said breathlessly.

"Yeah right," Bailey said pushing by her best friend opening the door.

"I saddle up my horse and I ride into the city, I make a lot of noise because the girls they are so pretty, riding up and down Broadway in my old stud Leroy saying, 'Save a horse, ride a cowboy,'" Alex said acting like he was lassoing and riding a horse.

Ajay popped up behind Bailey and they both started laughing out loud. Alex couldn't hear them since he had his head phones on full blast. Ajay looked at Bailey and smiled pulling her into the locker room behind him.

"Follow my lead," Ajay said as she started dancing behind Alex with Bailey following her and they started laughing when Alex turned around for his one move and was embarrassed.

"I didn't know my daughter had a cowboy for a father," Bailey said and Alex swallowed hard and took his headphones out of his ears.

"Ajay, Bailey, wh-wh-what are you doing here," he stuttered.

"We heard the music coming from the locker room and we though it was the British Invasion having a gay rodeo, then we came here and realized that you had the CD player blasting and your earphones in singing the damn song, and we couldn't help but laugh and join you," Ajay said still laughing which made Alex flip her off.

"Do you always do that," Bailey asked, "Riley has been begging for a pony and with moves like that she can ride you for free."

"Shut the fuck up, Bay," Alex said smiling, "Don't tell anyone about what you just saw me doing."

"We won't, we promise," Ajay replied, "Isn't that right, Bay Bay?"

Bailey stood there in deep thought and was nudged by Ajay, "Right, Bay," Ajay repeated.

"Uh huh, right," Bailey said smiling before looking over at Alex who immediate froze.

"Oh shit, I know that look," Alex said, "You are planning something evil in that pretty little head of yours."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking," Bailey asked Ajay who immediately got a huge smile on her face and nodded her head.

"COWBOYS," Ajay shouted and Alex looked terrified.

"HELL TO THE NO," Alex said, "You two bitches can go to the rodeo bar, but leave me with Petey, Chris, and Riley."

"Uh uh uh," Bailey said, "You are coming with us, we haven't been there since we got to TNA."

"Fuck my life," Alex mumbled causing Bailey and Ajay to laugh.

"Be ready at seven," Bailey said, "I'm sure Eric will watch Riley, if he doesn't want to go, but if he does go, Jeff or Kev will watch her.

"Bitches," Alex called out behind them as they left the locker room.

"I have an idea to make him even more pissed off," Ajay said, "Let's go buy him a cowboy costume, he can borrow one of James' hats, and we'll make him dress the part and ride the bull."

"OH MY GOD," Bailey said hugging her, "YOU'RE AN EVIL GENIUS."

"Hey my brothers did right by me," Ajay said smiling as Bailey nodded in agreement.

"I am going to talk to James and Robert about going tonight, then I am going to head over to JB so he can take a video of this whole thing and Tweet it, you know he doesn't have a life," Bailey said and Ajay smiled.

"He really doesn't," Ajay replied, "Ask Eric too then go to Jeff and ask if he will watch Riley."

"Chill out, I am way ahead of you," Bailey replied, "I'll meet you in the locker room later."

Bailey walked down the hall and into her locker room where Petey was keeping Riley occupied.

"Hey baby," Petey said standing up giving her a kiss, "How did your meeting go?"

"It went well," Bailey replied, "Dixie wants me to go heel but her and Jeff are leaving it up to me, and my choice is no."

"That's good they are letting you choose," Petey replied, "Are you ready to leave?"

"Change of plans," Bailey said, "Ajay and I caught Alex dancing and singing, 'Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy,' earlier and we are taking him down to Cowboys."

"That rodeo bar on the highway," Petey asked.

"The one in the same," Bailey replied, "Ajay wants to go get him a cowboy outfit, Jeff is going to watch Riley and bring her back to tapings tomorrow, JB is coming to film and tweet it, and we are making him ride the mechanical bull. Robert and James got bets going already on how long he is going to last."

"Oh God," Petey said, "Count me in."

Bailey smiled and started changing her clothes. She put her hair into pigtail braids and grabbed James' cowboy hat that he had left in the locker room earlier, and put it on followed by her cowboy boots. She tied her shirt above her stomach causing Petey to check her out.

"Stop staring, Petey," Bailey said, "This is all yours anyways."

"I know, I am a lucky son of a bitch," Petey replied smiling then giving her a kiss and grabbing her ass.

"Save it for later," Bailey said as Ajay came through the door holding a pair of chaps, flannel shirt, boots, and a cowboy hat.

"OH SHIT," Petey said smiling, "That is beyond great."

"Damn Bay Bay, you look damn fine," Ajay said, "I got to wear the matching outfit. Riley, come here sweetie."

"Hi," Riley said hugging her aunt.

"Hey munchkin, want to take these clothes down to daddy?"

"Yes," Riley said as Ajay put the clothes in a duffle bag and Riley dragged it behind her.

"Go with her," Petey said, "A two year old can't roam around by herself."

"Relax, Pan," Ajay replied, "Chris is in the hall waiting for her."

Chris grabbed the duffle bag from Riley and scooped her up carrying her down to see Alex.

"Hey man," Chris said walking into the locker room.

"DADDY," Riley said jumping out of Chris' arms and over to Alex.

"Hey sweetie," Alex said kissing her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Daddy missed you."

"I miss you too," she said as she put her head on his shoulder.

"She really did change you man," Chris spoke up, "I haven't seen you in love in I don't know how long. She really is the love of your life."

"No kidding," Alex said as he sat down rubbing Riley's back and put his head on top of hers when he heard her breathing get heavy signaling she was falling asleep.

"Ajay and Bay sent me down with this bag," Chris said, "It has your cowboy outfit in it for tonight."

"Are you kidding me," Alex asked as Chris unzipped the bag.

"Chaps, boots, hat, flannel shirt, and jeans," Chris said, "Dude, don't wear the chaps."

"I wasn't planning on it," Alex said, "I'll rock the other parts of the outfit, the ladies would kill to see me in a cowboy outfit."

"That wasn't conceited at all," Chris said smiling, "Get dressed, we're leaving at seven."

"Alright," Alex said, "Can you take Riley back to Bailey, so I can get dressed?"

"Sure thing," Chris said picking her up and cradling her as he walked out of the locker room.

Chris saw Bailey walking down the hall with Riley's bags.

"Can you carry her to Jeff's for me," Bailey asked Chris.

"Yeah," he replied, "Alex is getting dressed but he refuses to wear the chaps and says that the ladies are going to love seeing him in the cowboy outfit."

"Gag me with a spoon," Bailey said causing Chris to laugh as they were in front of Jeff's office.

Bailey knocked on the door and JB opened the door, "Aw look at how cute she looks when she is sleeping," JB said as he opened the door letting Chris and Bailey in.

"There's my future TNA knockout," Jeff said as Chris laid Riley down on the couch and Bailey set her bags down on the desk.

"Thanks for watching her," Bailey said.

"No problem, the girls are going to love the fact that she is here," Jeff said, "Have fun at the rodeo bar, and please don't let Alex get hurt."

"I won't let him injure himself," Bailey said, "I'll make sure he's safe."

"I'll call you if I need you for anything or if Riley gets sick," Jeff said, "Now get out of here, so you can humiliate Shelley."

"Are you ready JB," Chris asked.

"Yep," JB said checking his pocket to make sure he had his phone so he could record Alex making an ass out of himself, "Let's make like the Pillsbury Doughboy then and roll out."

Chris and Bailey looked at him and laughed while Jeff just shook his head as JB shut the door behind him.

Ajay and Petey were waiting by the door waiting for them, "Where's Alex," Petey asked.

"He's getting dressed," Chris said, "He refuses to wear the chaps and said that the ladies are going to love seeing him in the cowboy outfit."

"DAMN, MY PLAN BACKFIRED," Ajay said as Alex came walking around the corner with the cowboy outfit and a spike belt.

"In the immortal words of Johnny Devine," Alex said turning around, "DAMN! I LOOK GOOD."

Everyone laughed and left the arena and went to the bar where the others were meeting them.

When they got there they all ordered drinks and it wasn't long before Bailey and Ajay started dancing. Just then, Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy came on causing both Bailey and Ajay to grab Alex. Ajay threw him to the floor, and as he began doing push-ups, both of the girls began riding him while JB had his camera firmly planted in his hand.

Everyone was laughing and having a good time and as the song ended, everyone in the bar cheered at the girls and, "FuLexChu."

"Hey Alex," Bailey said, "I'll give you ten bucks if you ride the bull."

"You're on," Alex said as he walked over to the bull and sat down, tipping his hat at the guy who was controlling it.

Alex started off slow and then as it got faster he began yelling, "HELL YEAH."

Ajay and everyone stood there mouths agape, Alex had lasted five minutes so far, and was still going strong.

Alex was having a blast riding a bull and as he got off, he walked over to the TNA gang and shouted, "SAVE A HORSE, RIDE A MACHINEGUN BITCHES."

"Pay Up, Bay," Alex said as Bailey handed him a ten and Robert was paying James because he lost their bet.

"Next time you try to humiliate me," Alex said looking at Bailey and Ajay, "Just remember that we do in in Detroit by any means necessary. I rode a bull before, Bay."

Alex winked and walked away, "Asshole," Bailey mumbled and Ajay laughed, "He used to tell me that I was mean like a bull."

"SAVE A HORSE, RIDE A MACHINEGUN," Alex yelled again doing a Coyote Ugly routine on the bar.

Bailey and Ajay soon joined him and they took over Cowboys for the rest of the night.

* * *

It sounded better in my head, I'm not sure if I like it. Please read and review.


End file.
